Waldhüttennachmittag
by eulchen
Summary: Hagrid hat Besuch und philosophiert, dabei fliessen riesische Ansichten ein


1 Waldhüttennachmittag  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: Hagrid, Harry, Ron und Hermine gehören J.K. Rowling, das Kätzchen ist meine Erfindung, ebenso die Sicht auf die Riesen etc.  
  
  
  
Grübelnd stand am Fenster der Mann mit wilder, schwarzer Mähne in der noch Aststücke klebten und starrte auf den Wald hinaus. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Gewirr aus Büchern, Geschirr, Lederstücken, Pergamenten und alten Keksen. Auf dem Stühlen stapelten sich Papiertüten, deren bunte Aufdrucke ein ausgiebiges Festgelage feierten. Hagrids Blick streifte weiter sehnsüchtig über das Unterholz, dann blickte er zu dem Tier zu seinen Füssen.  
  
„Nun mein Freund, lass dir Zeit, nasch deinen Rahm in Ruhe fertig, er wird dir Kraft geben."  
  
Die grosse Katze sah ihn aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, die Ohrpinsel zuckten. Die rosa Zunge förderte gewissenhaft jedes Tröpfchen der köstlichen Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Als das geschafft war, versuchte sie mit den langen gebogenen Zähnen den Verband um ihre rechte Vorderpfote abzustreifen.  
  
„Lass das mal bleiben Miezekätzchen!"  
  
Im Geist des bärtigen, verstrubbelten Mannes machte sich eine beleidigte Stimme zu schaffen:  
  
„Ich bin doch keine Miezekatze! Sondern einer der wenigen noch lebenden Säbelzahntiger bin ich. Selbst wenn unsere Rasse ein klein wenig geschrumpft ist, sind wir stolze, starke Jäger!" Der Kater kräuselte beleidigt die Schnurrhaare.  
  
„Beruhige dich mein Freund."  
  
Der Riesenmann beugte sich zu dem luchsgrossen Kater hinab und stellte ihm ein saftiges Steak auf einem Porzellanteller hin.  
  
Als er wieder am Fenster stand und Geschirr abtrocknete, fragte ihn der Kater: „Wonach hältst du Ausschau?  
  
Wer weiss, ob sich dieses scheussliche Ding da draussen noch rumtreibt. Meiner Meinung nach sollten Ratten nicht so gross werden! Wer konnte wissen, dass der Kleine seinen grossen Bruder zur Hilfe ruft." Der Säbelzahnkater verdrehte theatralisch die Augen gen Himmel.  
  
„Nun beruhige dich wieder, Leben und Jagd sind eben Risiko." Hagrid schmunzelte.  
  
Die Katze teilte ihm pikiert, dass er noch nicht wisse, wer er eigentlich sei, schliesslich seien sie sich noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Als Säbelzahntiger lege er eben wert auf Etikette.  
  
„Scheinst mir eine Art Riese zu sein. Nun, deine Fähigkeit mit Tieren wie Riesenratten zu kommunizieren, lässt darauf schliessen."  
  
Dass diese ‚Kommunikation' einen einschüchternd geschwungenen Knüppel beinhaltete, erwähnte er nicht.  
  
Hagrid grummelte nur, seine Mutter sei aus dem Riesenvolk.  
  
Der Kater nahm es nickend zur Kenntnis.  
  
„Mir war so, als hätte ich dich gesehen, unsereins lebt in der Nähe der Riesen."  
  
Hagrid brummte seine Zustimmung.  
  
„Ein verschlossenes Volk sind die Riesen, haben sich schon eine Weile aus der Welt der Menschen zurückgezogen. Du kannst es dir zugute halten, dass sie mit dir geredet haben Halbriese."  
  
Elegant nahm der Kater einen weiteren Bissen vom Steak.  
  
„Hm", brummte der Angesprochene, „s' wahr aber nötig sich ein wenig auszutauschen. Einander zu erzählen, was in der Welt so vor sich geht. Sie haben einige sehr interessante Ansichten über die Magie."  
  
„Was hältst du von ihnen?"  
  
„Sie haben eine sehr interessante Meinung über Voldemort." Über Hagrids Gesicht flackerte ein unheimliches Lächeln, dass sich dann in dem Gestrüpp seines Bartes versteckte, während kleine, lachende Gluckser seine Brust tanzen liessen. „Eine Eindeutige."  
  
Der Säbelzahntiger strahlte und seine Fänge schienen noch länger zu werden. Nach einer Weile fragte er:  
  
„Was hast du denn Leuten deiner Mutter gewollt?"  
  
„Dumbledore hat mich zu ihnen geschickt. Um Hilfe gegen den-dessen-Namen- nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu finden."  
  
Der rote Kater sah ihn sehr interessiert an. "Und was meinten sie?"  
  
Hagrid lachte: „ Sie wollten eigentlich nur gebeten werden. Es scheint so, als seien sie etwas empfindlich, da sie mit zu wenig Respekt behandelt worden seien."  
  
Belustigt sah er dem Kater in die Bernsteinaugen. Der schlug zur Antwort eindrucksvoll mit dem Schwanz und richtete sich zur vollen Grösse und etwas mehr auf. Gähnte demonstrativ und meinte dann lässig:  
  
„Ja, das hört sich nach ihnen an. Wie unser Volk auch."  
  
Er legte eine Kunstpause ein.  
  
„Ich kenne mich hier nicht so gut aus, in diesem Teil des verzauberten Landes, was hat es mit dem Wald auf sich?"  
  
Hagrids Augen unter den mächtigen Augenbrauen funkelten.  
  
„Ja, es wunderte mich schon, dich hier zu sehen. Einem wie euch bin ich hier noch nicht begegnet."  
  
Die Katze zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Auf Hagrids fragenden, durchdringenden Blick antwortete er schliesslich: „Och weißt du Halbriese..."  
  
„Nenn mich bei meinem Namen: Hagrid!"  
  
Der Kater guckte eingeschnappt.  
  
„Nun ja, hm... Hagrid" er sprach das Wort sehr langsam, bedacht und schon fast verächtlich aus „ ...eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, woher du kommst und was du gewollt hast. Schliesslich kann kater niemanden trauen."  
  
Hagrid prustete los.  
  
„Da hätte dir deine Katzenmama etwas mehr Vorsicht beibringen sollen."  
  
Der Kater wandte demonstrativ den Kopf ab und stolzierte vor Hagrids Füssen hin und her. Als Hagrid nicht antwortete, sah er sich genötigt, sich wieder zu äussern.  
  
„So jung bin ich gar nicht."  
  
Die Geiststimme des Katers klang ziemlich beleidigt und überschlug sich ein wenig.  
  
Hagrid beugte sich wieder zu ihm, der wildwuchernde Bart wirkte einschüchternd, doch dann lächelte er wild freundlich den Kater an:  
  
„Es gibt viele Geheimnisse im Dunklen Wald.  
  
Die meisten Menschen, ob Zauberer oder Muggel, machen sich nicht die Mühe sie zu erforschen, zu unheimlich ist der Forst ihnen. Es heisst, niemand finde sich darin zurecht und es stimmt auch, denn es ist eine eigene Welt. Ein Übergang, den niemand so genau erforschen kann, wo welche Welt in die andere übergeht. Die Entfernungen sind launisch hier und wenige bringen das Talent mit, sie zu verstehen, geschweige denn sich zurechtzufinden."  
  
Der Säbelzahntiger versenkte seinen gelben Katzenblick in Hagrid und versuchte aus der wilden Gestalt schlau zu werden.  
  
„Was sind Muggel?"  
  
Hagrid liess sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, zog den pfeifenden Kessel vom Herd und übergoss die Teeblätter in der Kanne mit dem heissen Wasser.  
  
„Muggel sind Menschen, die keine Zauberkräfte haben und die meisten von ihnen haben die Magie der Welt vergessen und die Zauberer tun alles, damit sie nicht merken, was da alles von Zaubersprüche durch die Welt fliegen."  
  
„Die merken es nicht?"  
  
„Nein, dafür sorgen schon einige manchmal äusserst beschäftigte Zauberministeriumsleute. Ausserdem bemerken die Muggel nicht mal die Eulen richtig." Hagrid schmunzelte.  
  
Zufrieden rollte sich die Katze auf der Decke in der Ecke der Küche zusammen und meinte:  
  
„Das scheint wenigstens zu bedeuten, dass sich nicht zu viele Menschen in diesem Wald rumtreiben. Bin wenigstens keinem begegnet. Die riechen immer so komisch! Dafür riechst wenigstens du ganz angenehm, frei wie der Wald."  
  
„Ich danke dir für das Kompliment mein Freund."  
  
Den Kopf von den Pfoten nehmend liess der Kater die Worte von Geist zu Geist fliegen:  
  
„Dieser Wald hier ist also magisch? Ach übrigens, du kannst mich Scrahogh nennen."  
  
Der Mann nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Ja das ist er Scrahogh, voller Magie und geheimer Nischen, die sich im Wald verbergen. Er ist eine eigene Welt. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre grosser Kater, dann hast du auch ein gutes Stück Magie in dir, alte Magie, aus alten Zeiten."  
  
„Die Magie der alten, wilden Welt meinst du?"  
  
Er nickte feierlich.  
  
„ Grossmutter Einzahn erzählte oft ihre Geschichten über sie." Wieder überlegte Scrahogh eine Weile. „Erzähl mir weiter Waldmann."  
  
„Ich liebe diesen Wald. Er ist wahrhaft lebendig, erschreckend auch, doch diese Wildheit, vor der sich normale Menschen so fürchten, erfüllt mich mit Freude. Ich brauche die Ausflüge in diesen Wald, denn die andere Seite in mir, die des alten Blutes, erzählt mir Geschichten. Über den Anfang der Zeit, die Magie, den rauhen Gesängen des Sturmes, dem freien Herzen der Biester. In Hogwarts lachen sie über meine Vorliebe für Drachen und Spinnen, für Fluffy mit den allerliebsten drei Hundeköpfen, der so süss und wollig die Beine in die Luft streckt, wenn ich ihm was vorsinge. Ach, es ist eine wahre Freude dem Kleinen dabei zuzugucken." Hagrid guckte ganz verträumt und seufzte. „Da wohnt ein Zauber der Welt inne, den wenige sehen. Der kleine Potter kennt ihn, drum hatte er auch den Hyppogreif Seidenschnabel gerettet. Eine wahre Heldentat, eine seiner vielen. In ihm ist der alte Zauber noch stark, er hat Liebe im Herzen, das Staunen und vor allem das Sehen. Er versteht es mit den Wesen des verbotenen Waldes zu reden, mit Kentauren, Einhörnern und Spinnen."  
  
„Klingt nach viel Hoffnung, die du in ihn setzt."  
  
„Tja ich hoffe, dass beim Flug durch die Nacht, nach dem schrecklichen Mord an seinen Eltern die Seele des Sturmes in die Narbe auf der Stirn geflossen ist. Dass er von zweierlei Magie ist, wie ich es erbat. Dass die Alten Seelen das anerkennen, ihm Kraft und Schutz verleihen."  
  
„Mächtige Magie", bemerkte der Kater.  
  
„Alte Magie, die schon in ihm war." Ein sanftes Lächeln leuchtete auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten. „Ach, es war mir eine Freude ihn zu begleiten, mit ihm die Winkelgasse zu durchforschen, sie wieder neu, mit den staunenden Augen eines Kindes zu sehen. Manchmal vergesse ich, wenn auch selten, wie schön und gross und wild und farbig und erfreulich und einfach kraftvoll und eben voller Magie die Welt ist. Wohl dann wenn meine menschliche Seite zu stark wird. Was weniger der Einfluss meines Vaters, gesegnet sei er und die Alten mögen ihn begleiten, sondern schon eher der solcher Ordnungsfanatiker wie die Ministeriumsleute. Ach ja, die machen die alte Magie manches Mal kaputt." Hagrid seufzte laut.  
  
„Aber die Alte Kraft kehrt ja zurück, auch in Harry, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, war sein Vater doch der Hirschkönig. Ein Animagi, fähig die Gestalten zu wandeln und so mehr von der Welt zu verstehen. Ja, das sollte ich wohl auch Remus Lupin endlich mal erklären, dass er Stärke als Grenzgänger hat und es gut so ist.  
  
Wenn die Alte Kraft zurückkehrt, aus den geheimen Orten, aus dem verbotenen Wald, den Steinkreisen, den verschlungen Windungen der Erinnerung und der Zeit in die Welt fliesst, dann, ja dann wird auch Du-weisst-schon-wer seine Macht verlieren und kann endgültig besiegt werden. Ja und Harry wird dies wohl mit der Liebe und Unterstützung seiner Freunde schaffen, denn es heisst ja in den Erzählungen den Alten, die auf den Lichtungen im Alten Wald zu hören sind, im Wispern der Baumriesen: Eine reine Seele wird sich sieben Mal dem dunklen Lord stellen müssen, ihn Stück für Stück und beim siebten Mal endgültig besiegen.  
  
Und so höre ich dem Wind zu, der mir Botschaften zuträgt, von der Familie meiner Mutter, Riesen und all den anderen Wesen dieser magischen Welt."  
  
Hagrid goss den gezogenen Tee durch einen Sieb in eine vorgewärmte, rote Kanne.  
  
„Nun bereite ich den Tee wie meine Mutter es mir beim letzten Besuch beigebracht hat zu. Ich war sogar in Hogsmeade drüben um Kekse zum Tee zu holen. Irgendwie scheinen die letzten doch etwas zu hart gewesen sein." Hagrid brummelte es in seinen Bart, während er geschäftig die Kekse auf einem Teller arrangierte und steckte dem Säbelzahntiger auch ein paar zu.  
  
„Dazu noch eine Menge sonstiges Naschwerk besorgt: Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, eine Lieblingscremetorte, tolle Sache, so gibt es für jeden ein Stück seiner Lieblingstorte, und sogar ein paar Flaschen Butterbier hab ich besorgt. So kann ich Harry, Ron und Hermine wenigstens anständig bewirten. Schliesslich müssen sie fürs neue Schuljahr Kraft tanken."  
  
Hagrid naschte ein wenig. Brummelte selbstvergessen weiter vor sich hin.  
  
„Viermal hat sich der Blitzgeschmückte dem dunklen Lord jetzt gestellt und es kostete Opfer von ihm. So muss er lernen, den Gram zu vergessen und Kraft zu tanken. Wir richten ihn schon wieder auf."  
  
Die Stimmen der Kinder näherten sich der Hütte. Hagrid beugte sich zu dem Kater hinunter:  
  
„Hörst du sie vor der Tür? Hör noch ein wenig genauer hin, dahinter. Da hörst du Geheimnisse raunen und fern, für Sterbliche meist nur in der Seele vernehmbar, das Flötenspiel des Grünen Mannes, der auf der Lichtung in der Sonne lacht." 


End file.
